


The Parent Trap

by MichaelLarkin



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Family Issues, Gen, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelLarkin/pseuds/MichaelLarkin
Summary: Aaron could hardly blame Andrew, for knowing his dreams. For knowing that every time a door slammed, every new bruise, every new addiction lighting up his skin he dreamed of someone saving him. He had seen Parent Trap okay. At the neighbors house his mom dumped him at when parenting got too hard. Her cravings too strong to ignore. Him crying driving her further away, not closer.





	

He could hardly blame him, for knowing his dreams. For knowing that every time a door slammed, every new bruise, every new addiction lighting up his skin he dreamed of someone saving him. He had seen Parent Trap okay. At the neighbors house his mom dumped him at when parenting got too hard. Her cravings too strong to ignore. Him crying driving her further away, not closer.

 

Not that those memories mattered. But they did bring him one dream that he could never quite shake. Emma, the neighbors daughter, his first crush, loved the Parent Trap. They ended up watching it at least twice a week, and whenever he cried Emma would tell him maybe the other half of my family was out there. That they would find him some day. Even at eight he knew the dreaming of being saved was a useless endeavor. He was already broken at that point in his own eyes. Emma never seemed to grasp that though, her blue eyes always saw him as good. Until they day she moved away he always had one person that thought he was worth something. 

 

After she left he clung to the one other thing she gave him: a dream. Of his other family coming to rescue him. Specifically his twin coming. At the age of ten he was already fascinated with biology, and with the neighbors moved away his mother now dumped him at the public library when a bender was coming on. It was better than staying with her when she went to the dark place. In the library he was safe, and more importantly he could learn. 

 

He studied everything he could get his hands on about being a twin. He read and read and read everyday for months. Until he reached a study where the concept of twins feeling each other's pain. There he stopped cold. He could not imagine someone experiencing all he had been through. At eleven he knew his life had been an unhappy one. He would not wish that experience on anyone, least of all his twin. His mind was already crawling with nightmares he could hardly believe were his own. 

 

When his mom picked him up, he was even more quiet than usual. He did not answer when she asked him about dinner. Her yelling was something never missed though, but still locked in his day dream he answered honestly, too shocked to lie. Trapped in his thoughts he had not noticed that they had pulled into the driveway. Nor had he noticed the dangerous way his mother's breathing had changed.

 

He doesn't remember much after that. The doctor told him that he had slipped so hard on the sidewalk that he hit the car door and ended up with a concussion. Though his bruise was shaped like the door handle inside the car, not outside, but no one explained that to him. 

 

That moment did tell him one thing. He did not have a twin. If he had a twin they would have felt that and would have come to his rescue at once. He did not have one, and if his nightmares continued to sometimes feel as if they were not his own, if he sometimes woke screaming 'no' and crying well who understands dreams. 

 

He repressed his childhood dream of being saved. But it still existed, so how could he hate his twin for knowing the one thing he always wanted. How could he hate him for saving him. Even if it meant losing his mom. He never asked his other family to save them both. His dream was only for him. And Andrew had saved him the only way he knew how, by killing what was hurting him most.

 

Who knew the moral of his story would be careful what you dream for, because your savior might be just as fucked up as you in the end.


End file.
